


Frankenstein's Podcast

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [25]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Tim's found an incredible podcast.  Unfortunately, it also means he hasn't slept.





	Frankenstein's Podcast

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Yes, Virginia, there really is a Frankenstein in the DCU.

One morning, Tim came running into the parlor dressed only in pajamas, his hair wild.

“Guys, you’ve got to listen to this.”

Dick and Jason looked up from their workout and book, respectively.

“Are you OK, Tim?” Dick asked.

Tim held out his tablet. “I was podcast surfing last night, and I found something really strange.”

“Have you slept at all?” Jason asked.

“Never mind that,” Tim said. “Listen. Frankenstein has a podcast.”

The two of them stared blankly at Tim.

“You know, Frankenstein? The monster? He’s been interviewing all these different villains. I just listened to his interview with Solomon Grundy!”

“That must have been riveting,” Jason muttered.

Dick got up and went over to Tim. “Tim, when did you last go to sleep?”

“It’s fascinating, Dick!”

“I know, Tim. But when did you last sleep?”

Tim sighed. “A while ago….”

“Do you want to go to bed?”

“...No.”

Dick led Tim to the couch, laying him down. “Why don’t you sleep here, Tim? You can listen while you rest.”

“OK.”

Dick draped a blanket around him and Tim fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
